


Salt

by RuffNTumble



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hobbit Culture & Customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffNTumble/pseuds/RuffNTumble
Summary: "It is a tradition in the Shire, and among the Hobbits, to give the brides a gift." Sam has a present for Arwen and Eowyn.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 59





	Salt

Samwise Gamgee was often a patient person. He was well-known, especially in the Shire, for his patience with all things green, and children, and animals. But today, he found he could not keep still. He bounced on the balls of his feet, whistling idly as he waited in the royal private gardens of Minas Tirith. He had asked to speak with Lady Eowyn and Arwen, and he had really only been waiting for a few moments, but it felt like hours.

He played idly with the little box in his hand, finely carved with vines. He hoped they understood the importance of his gift- it was extremely important to him, at least. Oh! Did he remember the little bags? He dug in his pockets and found the small silk bags he'd procured from the Healers. These would do.

"Greetings, Sam."

He turned around to see Arwen entering the garden, dismissing the handmaidens that were with her. "Hello, my lady." He bowed. "You look lovely today."

"Thank you Sam." Arwen sat on a bench near him, a vision in dark blue and white. "What did you want to see me about?"

Sam smiled bashfully. "We'll have to wait for the lady Eowyn so I can explain it fully, milady."

She laughed, "If you insist."

Sam smiled. This Arwen was certainly happier than the one he had met all those months ago. She seemed, lighter, more free. Not that he blamed her- since the Ring had been destroyed and Aragon taken control of the city, they all were happier. "How are plans for the wedding going, my lady?"

She smiled. "Sam, I told you that you may call me Arwen. It's going all right- if I could just get my father and grandfather to agree on things. I swear, if I hear another suggestion of rituals, I might go a bit mad."

He chuckled. "You should see the hobbit wives preparing a wedding. If I ever get married, it's going to be even worse."

She laughed. "That bad?"

"They plan everything down to the color of the napkins." He said seriously.

She raised an eyebrow. "And I thought the Elves were bad."

"If it were up to me," Eowyn said from the archway, "it would be a simple ceremony in front of a few friends and family." She sighed. "I'm getting a little tired of it myself."

Sam bowed in her direction. "My lady Eowyn."

"Er, thank you Master Gamgee." She said. She still wasn't entirely used to the attention- in Rohan most people simply treated her like everyone else with a few notable differences. Well, being the fiancé of the Steward probably had a bit to do with it. "How are you today?"

"I am… better, thank you."

She settled on a patch of grass, careful of her dress. "I'm glad you're better- we worried for you and Master Baggins."

He nodded. "How is your arm?"

"Stronger now, thank you." She smiled shyly at Arwen. "Your Highness."

Arwen offered her a kind smile. "I too tire of wedding plans. It seems a bit much, doesn't it?"

"it does." Eowyn found she bore no ill will towards Arwen, though it was still the tiniest bit awkward.

Sam cleared his throat. "both of you are probably wondering why I called you here." He smiled. "As we've been discussing, you are to be married within the week. There is a custom, in the Shire and among hobbits, to give the bride a specific gift." He took the two bag and gave one to each woman. "Hold it open, please." He then took the box and poured a tiny bit of what looked like salt into each bag. "There. This is some of the best salt in the entire Shire- I carried it with me all through Mordor."

"I… thank you, Sam." Arwen said quietly.

"Why give us something so precious to you?" Eowyn asked, extremely touched.

"It's a tradition. When someone gets married in the Shire, the bride is given three things: bread so you will never be hungry, gold so your life will always be rich… and salt, so your life will always have flavor." Sam smiled. "Don't worry, I saved a bit for myself, but this is my gift to you. You both have lived through so much, and you deserve the happiness of being a new bride, and from being married."

Arwen smiled and beckoned Sam forward, kneeling so she was level with his eyes. "Thank you so very much, Sam. This means a lot to me." She hugged him. "I only hope you too can find that happiness."

Eowyn swallowed down her tears, tucking the belt into a pocket of her dress. "Thank you very much, Sam." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I hope I can repay this kindness one day."

Sam blushed down to his toes. "You're both quite welcome."

When Arwen and Eowyn were married later that week, one would notice they were dressed in their finest: Arwen in a gown of white silk, Eowyn resplendent in creamy satin. But upon closer inspection, one would notice that hooked on their belts was a tiny bag, filled with salt- a simple gift from a kind and thoughtful friend.


End file.
